Death Note: Revenge Isn't Always Sweet
by Amathyst Light Moon
Summary: Kimiko hates Kira and blames him for the death of her parents. She goes to Japan to try and find him, and get rid of him. She's no L, but she has a advantage, she can read minds. Can she find Kira before L? Or will Kira find her first?
1. Chapter 1

Hey. What's up? How's life? Ok well then. First of all, I know that I usually write Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfics, but I just had to write this down because I had an idea, and it wouldn't leave me alone. So this is why I wrote this. May not be very good, but I'm satified with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I can wish but I will never own it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts<strong>

**_Lights Room_**

"What a pain. There are more criminals today than before." Light was writing more names in the Deathnote, one hobby that he just can't seem to stop no matter how hard he would try. Every night he couldn't get a good nights rest, because he knew that somewhere, out there in the world, there were filthy criminals out and about. Messing the world up, turning it into a disturbing place to live.

_They're all like nasty little parasites. They must all die for everyone to have a peaceful world._ _A world where everyone is kind and respectful, that is the type of world where only good people should live. _

Light was in his room, and was just about done with writing names down. He stretched and looked out the window. The light of the sun was gone, set behind all the buildings to welcome new light on the other side of the world. _Huh. The sun was still in the sky when I last checked_. Light glanced at his alarm-clock; it was 11:47 pm. "Oh. Wow I didn't realize that it was this late."

Ryuk was watching Light while also lying on his bed. "You seem determined to kill even more people than usual. I'm kind of worried about you. You even disrupted your sleeping hours. It doesn't seem to be like you." Ryuk said with slight concern for his roommate. But only slight concern, he didn't really care. He just wanted to see something interesting happening.

Light sighed. _Leave it to Ryuk, a shinigami, to be concerned for me, a human_. It was weird, too weird that it was almost funny. "Listen, Ryuk, the problem of filthy criminals running around isn't just going to stop one day. Someone has to clean up this rotten world. A normal human can't take that kind of responsibility, only one with a great sense of justice and courage can do that."

"I guess your right. I just don't want you to die before I write your name in the Deathnote. Remember I will be the one to write your name down. I will be the one to kill you."

"I remember Ryuk. Don't worry. When that time comes I will have already become a God to this world." Ryuk replied with his hyuk laugh. Light got up from his chair and started getting dressed for bed. While he was getting into bed, Light was thinking about the last names he wrote in the Deathnote. "Hey, Ryuk, you know something is bothering me."

"Huh? What?" Ryuk replied_. Light is acting really weird. It's like he's regretting something. Oh well, I don't really care_. "Are you regretting ever finding the Deathnote?" Ryuk is not the type to get worried over something simple. In fact, he wasn't really concerned about Light at all. He just wanted to know because he was bored of standing and laying around all the time.

"What? That's not it. I'm glad that I was the one to find it. It's just that the last names I wrote down were a man and a woman. I think that they were married; they had the same last name. I don't know. I just feel like something was fishy about those two. I can't seem to shake this feeling. You know what they did?" Light didn't even wait for an answer from Ryuk. "They murdered a car full of people. Right on the side of the road, not even thinking about it, just taking human life is just wrong."

_Isn't that what you're doing? You're a human taking other humans' life._ "You should probably go to bed Light. Your mind is playing tricks on you." Ryuk said. He couldn't explain it, but Ryuk had a feeling that something to do with those two people Light just killed was going to come into his Lights life. He just knew what Light will deal with later on. Something interesting was going to happen very soon, and he wanted Light to be unprepared to see what he will do. To see if it will be entertaining, to watch without helping, that's really all Ryuk was interested in.

"Yeah that's probably it. Goodnight Ryuk, see you in the morning." Light turned over on his side and turned off his bedside lamp. Darkness took over the once light filled room. Light, laying there on his bed, with a shinigami in his room, waited for sleep to overtake him. And finally, it did.

* * *

><p>So, how did you like it? Like I said, I'm satisfied with it. I'm just curious to how you all react to it. I will write more, eventually. Also, for my other stories I will continue writing them, once I have time. . . .<p>

Please review. : )


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hola! Sorry I havne't been working on my stories. I have my personal reasons, but you know, that's life. Anyways here is the next chapter. . . I promise I will continue this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

Kimiko: Main character, girl, Japanese, black hair, light brown eyes, can read minds, is average intelligence, is living in America because of her parents job, her parents were framed in a crime, they died by Kira's hands, she wants revenge, she goes to Japan to search for the real Kira. Will she make it out alive?

* * *

><p>June 1st: My name is Kimiko. I am writing in a journal because my mom says it does other people also have diaries or something. I don't really believe that but oh well. I have been living in America for about two years with my parents. We moved here in California because my parents' job moved them here. I don't really know what they do, but I know it has something to do with the government. I am almost eighteen and I want to go to college in Japan. Ever since we moved to the states, I have been missing my old house and all of Japan. It's not all bad here though. I have a group of friends, but lately all they have been talking about is stupid Kira. I didn't mind 'it' before, but now it's all over the place. I really don't like Kira.<p>

June 3rd: I miss Japan. I miss how the traffic is on the left side of the road. I miss the crowded streets. I miss seeing a mass of people with black hair and pale skin. I miss way everyone was courteous to each other, well most people. And I miss watching all the Japanese shows on TV. I just miss it a lot. I wish I could visit sometime. Too bad I don't have any relatives living there. I'm getting depressed writing this, I'm going to go watch some anime.

June 7th: Mom and dad are going away for a little while. I don't really know where but they said they were going to be back for Christmas at least. . . That was a joke. I'm smiling now, so I guess this thing won't be that depressing to read. Well I guess I could hang out with my friends for a while.

June 8th: I'm going to tell you a huge secret. . . I can read other people's minds. God I have wanted to get that out of my system forever. I can read people's minds as long as I concentrate on listening to them. It's not like that book where that vampire fairy guy can't turn it off and on, a normal person would go crazy if that were real. No, mine is usually 'off' but if I wanted I could read anyone's mind. Usually a mind a certain kind of feel to it, it's kind of hard to explain. Like a normally happy person would have a more sunshine feel to it and a normally grumpy person would have like a stormy feel, like I said it was hard to explain. I'm tired so I guess I'll go to bed.

June 12th: Mom and dad called, they said they would be back in three days. I can't wait! I guess I should make something really good for dinner since I'm so happy. I don't want to eat out again so I don't mind making a home cooked meal. What would mom and dad like? Oh my friend is here I guess pizza one more night is fine with me.

June 13th: I feel really sick today. It's Friday the thirteenth and I have had a bad feeling all day long. I threw up just a while ago because of the funny feeling in my stomach. I have a horrible feeling about today; I just don't know what's going to go wrong.

June 14th: One more day and mom and dad will be back! Nothing bad happened yesterday so all is well, I guess. I talked to my friend Joey today and he said that there's a list online of all the people Kira has killed. It's disgusting! I don't know how he does it but that guy is real messed up in the head. I mean sure, he's killing criminals, but that's no way to deal with them. Every human has a purpose for being put on this earth, every life has value, and you don't just take that away because they made a bad choice in their life. What if they couldn't help becoming a criminal? What if one had a little sister or brother they had to take care of and they couldn't because they didn't have any money and had to resort to stealing? What if they have a mental disability and it caused them to do crimes? I bet Kira doesn't think of that. I really, really don't like Kira.

June 15th: Mom and dad come home tomorrow! Hurray! I hope they like my cooking. I never get to cook for them, but that doesn't mean I'm not a good chef. I'm average at best, but I'm really good at baking. I guess I should just make them an apple pie oh and strawberry ice cream. We love strawberry ice cream. Yeah. My mind is made up.

June 16th: They didn't show up last night. They didn't even call. I wonder what has them held up. Whatever, it must be important. Right?

June 17th: My friend Joey called me today. Apparently, he has been looking at Kira's killing list and said he found something weird. He told me to look it up. I did and what I saw really made me feel sick. On the list that was dated for Friday the thirteenth, were both of my parent's names on there. So far I have thrown up three times in the past two hours. I'm just so shocked. I don't think that's my real parents names on there, but I really have a bad feeling about this.

June 28th: My parents are dead. They have been dead for fifteen days. Their bodies were found on the 19th in their car on the side of a dirt road in Arizona. I had their funeral on my birthday, the 22nd. Their cause of death? Heart attack. They were both healthy with no family history of diabetes or anything like that. And their names were on Kira's death list. I looked up their names online and they were apparently framed for killing a family because the couple that actually did do it were also Asians. I found the real killers by myself and won the case against them. I know that's a lot for an eighteen year old to do, but I need to do something before I die. My future? I don't want one; I just want to find the killer that murdered my parents. I, Kimiko Hoshiro, will kill Kira.

* * *

><p>AN: I love writing and I hope to get better at it.

Cheeseburgers are awesome! ^-^


End file.
